


【CA】做爱六千年

by mortalfolk



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 亵渎宗教, 冒犯性内容, 怀孕幻想, 我再次为我的黄向基督教徒道歉, 荡妇羞辱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 我又爽了，这篇把我所有想看的play都写了一遍以至于我以后一般产不出东西来草，短，快，黄，做好心理准备看过莎乐美可能会收获更好的阅读体验





	【CA】做爱六千年

**Author's Note:**

> 正式党费，上一篇是礼物，白嫖这么久怪不好意思的，交完党费就可以理直气壮白嫖了（。

　　

 

　　

　　

如果有漫长到望不见尽头的生命，如果一百年也不过与半个春天无异，你会做什么？

　　  
他们做爱。

　　

　　

 

　　  
六千年前，在伊甸的林木中，亚茨拉斐尔与恶魔交尾，蛇冰凉的鳞片绕上小腿，口中含着克劳利喂进来的小块苹果却也没有心思去咬，蛇的半阴茎把他塞得满满当当，克劳利进出得极深极重，把天使捣出甜汁来，捣出细细碎碎的呻吟来。

略有些刺人的草叶磨红亚茨拉斐尔的乳头，被恶魔的手指沾上体液揉捏，弄得脚趾都蜷在一起，漂亮眼睛里溢出的泪水给伊甸之灵提供了养分，为显示报答，连旁边的树藤都来帮克劳利欺负天使。浓绿的枝条缠住天使细白的脚踝，将本就任人宰割的姿势摆弄得更加淫荡，双腿被大大分开吊在两侧更方便了克劳利的动作，呼吸随着进攻一顿一顿，虚弱又好看。

 

　　

　　  
　　  
在罗马阴暗的小巷里，亚茨拉斐尔是恶魔亵神的帮凶。人类工匠就是在这样的地方造神，大块石料随意堆放在一边，雕刻刀和凿子沾上粉尘，杂乱不堪的地方却能诞生栩栩如生的连肌肉纹理都漂亮清晰的神像。

克劳利用恶魔的小奇迹让干干净净的天使远离这些脏乱，却也亲手把天使弄脏：分叉的舌头在白软的胸脯留下两道水痕，冰冷的舌尖甚至探到乳孔中去；刻意不收起的獠牙带着毒液，只是轻轻在皮肤上刮蹭就能让亚茨拉斐尔发出吃痛的轻呼。天使的视线已一片模糊，被欺负得太过眼睛里都是泪水，不够好心的克劳利不帮着擦，而双手被束缚的天使无论是流着泪的眼睛还是留着泪的前端都没法碰，只能呜咽着等待恶魔的仁慈。

高潮时精液射在凡人想象中的神明身躯之上，弄得塑像上一小片突兀的白，刺激得亚茨拉斐尔要闭眼，又被恶魔强迫睁开，看清他是怎样堕落，又是怎样亵渎他的主。

 

　　

　　

 

　　

中世纪时亚茨拉斐尔去做了传教士，克劳利看不惯那身神袍，就常常在教堂外的马厩里扒了天使的衣服，把神圣的使者按在草垛上操。

象征禁欲的黑袍衬出天使的皮肉，比意大利最贵的妓女还白还软；撕开时粗鲁的动作勒红了娇嫩的皮肤，像是一匹不听话的小马，刚刚被主人因顽劣用马鞭好好教训了一通，打得全身是痕迹。向来有奇迹傍身的天使受不了草垛的粗糙，就哀哀求着克劳利放过他、疼疼他，不要让他磨破了皮；而故作冷酷就等天使讨饶让他表演善心大发的恶魔从善如流地用厚毯子盖住草垛，在柔软的布料上嘲讽天使是被宠坏了的小荡妇，不努力吃鸡巴的坏孩子，不能进教堂挨操，只配在马厩里被操到怀孕，然后手足无措、慌慌张张地诞下魔鬼。分娩时那个罪恶的孩子将无数次顶上他最敏感的软肉，弄得他淫水打湿干草，让他因为痛和爽哭着高潮。

 

 

　　  
他们有在剧院做过，所有人都聚精会神在看台上的悲欢离合，而看过太多故事、百无聊赖的恶魔将认真看剧的天使当做玩具。部分躯体蛇化钻进亚茨拉斐尔繁复的衣物之下感受天使的温度，不一会就探到后面去，蛇尾狠狠搅拌着张合着的穴，进到前所未有的深度——而恪守道德的天使不能在公共场合扰了别人的兴致，只能呜呜地咬住手背倒在克劳利怀里，眨巴着眼睛讨吻好堵住呻吟。  
　　  
太清楚天使敏感点的克劳利很快就用蛇尾让亚茨拉斐尔射脏了裤子，抽出来时蛇化的躯体已经变回手，沾着黏腻的液体，被天使乖乖地舔掉。  
　　

 

 

　　

亚茨拉斐尔也当过一段时间的贵族，夜晚时他靠在爵府卧室的窗台边，像少女盼着罗密欧的石子一样等待克劳利，等着和恶魔在满月的窗台边做爱。火红的发在月光下诡谲邪异，金黄的竖瞳是多么典型的魔鬼标志，亚茨拉斐尔是和塞壬纠缠的水手，出卖灵魂的傻子，与恶魔性交而甘之如饴。

克劳利舔舐他的身体就如同舔去烫牛奶上凉去的凝固，吮吸他的皮肤如同吮吸嫩滑的焦糖布丁，有时也享用从伤口流出的血液，那很有趣，说实话，在舌尖上噼里啪啦地跳动，天使的血液对于恶魔无异于烈酒——亚茨拉斐尔是克劳利口中的甜点，会被揉捏着轻咬着吃下肚去。  
　　  
啊，我尊贵的公爵大人，您的仆从知道您被魔鬼按在墙壁上鸡奸吗？如果您的仆从看见您现在这个样子，应该会在梦里把你奸上一遍又一遍，趁你不在时用你的衣服自慰然后射在你的衣服上，被你抓到他就会强奸你，是你先勾引他的……克劳利刻意压低的声音沙哑又情色，嘶嘶吐出的蛇信在耳廓暧昧厮磨。亚茨拉斐尔只能哭着一遍遍回应，承认克劳利对他主权的完全侵犯，用蚊呐般的细语告诉克劳利“我是你的”。

　　

 

　　  
中间冷战的那段日子着实难熬，亚茨拉斐尔气得干脆去俱乐部跳舞，被克劳利堵了个正着，揪着后领扯进小巷里教训。掐着下巴强迫张开嘴然后被阴茎塞满，吞不下的涎液和恶魔性器上带着腥味的液体弄得天使满脸都是，克劳利操他的嘴可毫不温柔，呛得亚茨拉斐尔眼眶都红了。气急败坏的恶魔拿尖牙摩擦天使的脖颈，嘴中都是含糊不清的咒骂，阴茎捅进天使后穴，征伐时用力到掐青了亚茨拉斐尔的腰。高潮来临时恶魔金黄的瞳孔都要燃烧起来，恶狠狠地威胁“永远不准离开我”然后射了天使满满一屁股。

 

 

　　  
　　  
他们现在住在伦敦，常做的地点是克劳利的家，但今天是在书店。背后抵着冰凉的书架，无数智人哲学家的箴言也不能使书拥有人类的体温，亚茨拉斐尔无助地攥紧能攥紧的东西，不让自己过快地滑下去，重重吃进克劳利过大的阴茎。没有分出手帮天使稳住身体的恶魔好整以暇地看起架子上的书，好像真的只是一个来买书的客人，如果他没有把书店老板用性器钉在书架上的话。。

“奥斯卡·王尔德，哈，你是不是还跟他说过话？不准闭上眼睛，睁开。”

精致的封皮翻开就是作家的照片，天使快要被摇摇欲坠的身体和迟迟不得满足的后穴逼疯，无暇顾及来自纸面的窥探，惰怠地眼睛都不乐意睁开，只微微撑起一条缝，伸出鲜红的舌头舔恶魔的喉结以示讨好。

“他操过你了，是吧？阿拉伯皇后花园的玫瑰不如你的肉体白净，黎明初照树叶的脚光也不如你的肉体白净，新生海上的皎月的玉胸也不如你的肉体白净*……他一定操过你了，我淫荡的天使，不然他怎么会知道你是这样好……”　　

亚茨拉斐尔说不出话来为自己辩解，他除了克劳利再没有轻浮地交付过身体。虽然他知道这不过是添情趣的说辞，但还是有种莫名的委屈，像真的被宠坏了一样。他张开了羽翼，翅膀蔫蔫的，是对克劳利的无声控诉。恶魔注意到这点，底下头去亲吻天使翅尖上的羽毛。“你知道我不会为嫉妒心道歉，天使，招惹了恶魔，就最好和其他任何活物保持距离。”

天使小声嘀咕你居然吃了几百年的醋，赶在恶魔挑眉之前又凑上去献吻，将陈年旧事用爱欲压在箱底。  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
他们做了六千年的爱，做了六千年的爱人。

他们还将继续爱下去，到很多很多个六千年之后。

 

　　  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> *出自王尔德《莎乐美》，是莎乐美向先知圣人乔卡南求爱时的台词。


End file.
